La historia que nos unio
by Marce-LiKi
Summary: Un chico, una chica mismos gustos, misma afición: el momento indicado. One shot


_Disclaimer:_

_En definitiva Sakura Card Captor NO ES MIO, solo CLAMP es capaz de hacer algo así. Esto es diversión sana sin fines de lucro._

_Gracias_

-"…y apuesta lo que quieras, pero nos veremos allá, junto a ese faro, bajo las estrellas. Lo único que puedo prometerte, es que así será."

Al terminar de leer mi pobre composición de un joven estúpidamente enamorado, vi un par de lágrimas y unas chicas con cara de: "yo sé que ese poema es para mí"

Pero estaban totalmente equivocadas. Ese poema va total y completamente destinado a la chica con la cual soñé el día que escribí ese poema.

**Flash Back.**

Iba entrando a la librería en la que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo de la cual Eriol, mi mejor amigo, me pide, casi ruega, que salga.

Llevaba ya rato dentro buscando el libro idóneo para mí, un poco de acción, de historia, de romance y de emoción; pero ya me estaba resignando a irme sin lo que quería exactamente.

En el momento en el que ya había resignado a tomar el primer libro que había llamado mi atención, vi un libro que desde su nombre y portada me cautivo.

Lo que no había visto, era que yo no fui el único en ponerle un ojo encima. Cuando iba a tomar el libro note otra mano que chocaba con la mía, una mano hermosa, de mujer, muy blanca y llamativa.

-"lo siento"- fue lo único que atine a decir al igual que ella.

Pude ver que era de mí mismo instituto y de lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme. Pero su infinita belleza de chica inocente en su cuerpo de ángel, me dejo sin palabras.

-"gracias"- me dijo cuándo le alcance el libro para por lo menos poder disimular la inmensa atracción que me causo su tierna apariencia.

Yo tome la otra copia de este libro que había detrás del que le di a ella y comencé a leer la sinopsis del mismo.

Ella estaba a mi lado llamando mi atención aunque ella no lo notara. ¡Se veía tan hermosa concentrada en su lectura! Así que tampoco le puse mucha atención a lo que yo mismo leía. Lo que si grabe bien en mi memoria fueron sus hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes, su perfilada y pequeña nariz, sus cortos cabellos color marrón, y su hermosa figura.

Aun así me pareció interesante que este libro llenara todas mis expectativas. Y según interprete en su mirada las suyas también.

¿Esto es amor a primera vista? Me pregunte.

-"adiós"- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para irse con su libro.

-"espera" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, ahora debía pensar rápido que excusa sacar de la manga para poder hablar un poco con ella, -"¿de qué nivel eres? Voy al mismo instituto y nunca le había visto. Me parece muy agradable encontrar a alguien que también guste de leer."- bueno algo es algo, a mí me pareció una buena idea.

-"voy en segundo año, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Supongo entonces que usted debe de ser Li Syaoran de tercero, ¿me equivoco?"- estoy increíblemente asombrado y yo solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, noto como ella se sonroja por mi expresión-"bueno es usted bastante conocido en el instituto por ser de esos pocos chicos atractivos con algo en la cabeza."

-"waw eso era algo que no sabía."-le sonreí para tratar de calmar su expresión-"por cierto, ¿podría dejar de hablarme de usted?"

-"claro, pero evita hacerlo también. ¿Te parece?" –dijo sonriendo.

-"de acuerdo"- note que se me estaban agotando las ideas para mantenerla cerca mientras podía así que opte por buscar nuevas opciones. Y comencé con lo que tenía más cerca: el libro.-"¿te parece interesante este libro?"

-"mmm, si me llama la atención, tiene de todo un poco, podría complacer casi que todos los gustos y a cada lector." – Dijo observando detenida mente la portada tan llamativa del autor de nuestra instantánea amistad.-"lo siento, creo que debo irme así que, ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos luego y comentamos nuestras impresiones?"

Esa idea me pareció tan maravillosa como nunca creí que alguien pudiera decir.

-"maravilloso"- nos dirigimos a la caja, pagamos cada quien lo suyo, salimos y cada quien tomo su propio camino.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde ese día, no puedo evitar sonreír como un idiota cada vez que la encuentro en un pasillo o cada vez que leo. Más que todo en nuestros encuentros en los que hablamos he las hermosas locaciones que se describen en nuestro libro, una playa, un faro, estrellas titilantes y lo hermoso del loco amor de los protagonistas.

El profesor me felicitó por mi composición y dejo pasar a alguien que llevaba rato allí y yo por estar tan concentrado en mi lectura no noté. Era ella, quien escucho todo mi ensayo, lo cual me hizo enrojecer furiosamente ya que mencionaba su nombre en varias ocasiones casi como una dedicatoria inconsciente a mi musa inspiradora.

Me sonrió cuando se fue. El profesor nos dejó salir y yo corrí tras ella. Cuando logre alcanzarla parecía que quería huir de mí. Aun así no la deje y me acerque más a ella.

-"espero que te haya gustado, lo escribí pensando en ti." –le entregue el manuscrito original y la mire a los ojos esperando su reacción.

Ella solo aparto su mirada. Lo único que pude hacer fue suspirar y soltar su mano. Comencé a caminar derrotado hacia el lado contrario, de pronto sentí unos delicados brazos rodear mi espalda.

-"gracias"- eso fue todo lo que dijo con sus mejillas sonrosadas. –"es lo más hermoso que he leído jamás y lo más tierno que alguien haya hecho por mí."

Comenzamos a caminar hacia una pequeña colina en el mismo centro de Tomoeda, o como diría en los libros caminado hacia el atardecer.

Nos sentemos en lo más alto de la cumbre que el lugar nos regalaba. ¡Hablamos de tantas cosas! Poco a poco y sin planearlo siquiera nuestras caras se fueron acercando hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron suavemente. No pudimos evitar reírnos al ver como se encendía un poste de luz cerca de nosotros.

-"¡allí esta nuestro faro!"- me dijo

-"y allí nuestras estrellas"- dije señalando al cielo estrellado tan típico en nuestra ciudad.

Tomé su mano y la bese con suavidad demostrándole mis verdaderos sentimientos.

FIN


End file.
